My Kind Of Crazy
by Italian Wolf
Summary: just try reading...hell you might love it
1. Welcome to Pandora

Italian Wolf presents

The New Girl on Pandora

* * *

Right off the spot im gonna tell you this isn't exactly borderlands okay i like the Gaige/Axton pairing so i threw this together but to make it a little less weird they are all the same age which i put to 18 because that is Gaige's age. Also i refuse to speak in haiku for Zero and i gave all the characters a little bit of my personality or someone else's i know k so enjoy

* * *

Gaige climbed out of the moving van and looked at her new home on Pandora. Her father wanted her to go "study abroad"…because DeathTrap accidentally killed Marci Hallaway. Down the road Moxxi's bar was crowded with people and some drunks passed out from partying too hard. And Marcus's gun shop like a door away.

Gaige lifted her arm and summoned DeathTrap to grab her stuff from the van and bring it to her room in the house. Once inside Gaige headed to her room and studied it carefully. She noticed a door next to her bed and opened it. As soon as she stepped outside someone around her age in a commando uniform rolled onto the balcony from a higher building and was followed by a tall lanky teen in an assassin uniform. Before they noticed her DeathTrap barreled out the door and flung them off the balcony.

The teen in the assassin uniform landed on his feet fine, but the one in the commando uniform landed on his back and it seemed as if he wasn't breathing. The tall one looked up at Gaige "Hey come down here and help me with him otherwise Maya will kill me". Jumping from the balcony Gaige braced herself with her metal arm once she hit the stone ground. She ran over to them and looked up at the tall one. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry DeathTrap isn't always like this I promise you".

"No its okay I just need help carrying him to the Crimson Raiders home, by the way my name is Zero" Zero explained as he moved over to the other teen's legs.

Gaige looped her arms through the unconscious teen's arms and started carrying him and following Zero because she didn't know where to go. Zero stopped at a large home with two machines outside for ammo and weapons and it had a balcony that overlooked all of Sanctuary.

"Hey Roland, Lilith I need help with Axton" Zero shouted, not even seconds later a man in crimson lance armor came outside followed by a woman with tattoos on the right part of her body. The woman who Gaige guessed was Lilith kneels in front of Axton and slaps his face a couple of times.

"Well Roland do you want me to shock him awake or bring him to that maniac Zed" Lilith looks over to Roland for permission and he nods his head.

Raising her hands above Axton's chest she pushes down and he becomes covered in lightning. In a matter of seconds he jumps to his feet and and screams.

"Ah that hurts, what was that for I didn't do anything wrong" Axton was rubbing his arms and his hair was on end from the shock Lilith delivered. Axton's gaze turned to Gaige and a look of horror crossed his face.

"You're the one I saw before that robot flung me off of the balcony" as if on cue DeathTrap came into view and Axton pulled a orange corrosive Dahl pistol from its holster on his leg and and aimed it at DeathTrap.

"If you come any closer all that will be left is scrap metal" Axton looked like he might live up to this threat the way he was handling the gun. Before Gaige could stop the fight DeathTrap rushes Axton and the sound of digistruct claws cutting into flesh filled the air. But another sound is heard too, a burst of gunfire erupts from Axton's pistol and the sound of acid biting into metal lingered in the air. Axton falls on the ground clutching his side and gasping for air and DeathTrap falls apart and disintegrates because of the corrosive rounds. Zero, Lilith, And Roland gather around Axton and start carrying him to Moxxi's bar in a hurry.

Weighing her options Gaige followed them but was reluctant to enter the bar. Inside she saw Axton getting carried into the back room and she races in before the door closed. Hearing the door close with an audible click Gaige turned around and in surprise came face to face with a girl with blue hair and striking eyes and she pushes Gaige against the wall. "Are you the one who did this to him because if you did you will be nothing but ash" the girl let Gaige go and walked out the door with a swaggering step.

"Ow Moxxi stop trying to stitch the cut up it's too soft to be stitched…you know what everyone get out of here just let me do this. Zero, cigarette please" Axton takes a cigarette out of the pack Zero handed him and takes a long drag before blowing out the smoke. Gaige launches herself at Axton and smacks the cigarette out of his hands and stomped on it. "Hey what the hell" Axton seemed pretty pissed Gaige just ruined his cigarette and reached for another but Gaige intervened. "Do you know how bad that is for you? God just let me do the stitches or you'll start bleeding out". Gaige picked up Axton's lighter thought for a moment and lit it. "Hey what the…get that away from me now hey back off!" Axton was flipping out and trying to run from Gaige as she chased him with his lighter. Once Gaige reached him she turned him around and pounced on him and ran the lighters flame over his wounds. "Ahhhhh you bitch that hurts" Axton was holding his wound and he noticed something it was seared closed. "What I did was cauterize the wound it should be alright for a day but come back to me tomorrow and I stitch it for you" saying that Gaige walked out the room ushered the others in and walked out. Once she got outside Gaige thought to herself maybe Pandora won't be so bad.


	2. not so bright day on pandora

I don't own borderlands 2 and previous installments so now that that's out of the way here is the story enjoy.

Gaige's pov

"Hello subscribers it's my second day on one of the border planets known as Pandora. I was exhausted on the first day to create an echo log after chasing Axton with a lighter and all that so here's a brief summary of yesterday. So I moved into my home in Sanctuary which is home to the resistance known as the Crimson Raiders that fight Hyperion and their dirt bag boss Handsome Jack. I met two nice guys Zer0 and a really hot commando named Axton, oh wow did I just say that...um let's see, oh come on how do rewind this dammed thing okay never mind I'll just edit this thing or something. Some girl, a siren I believe is apparently the commando's "girlfriend" and she threatened me for no reason, okay that may be a lie but hey I helped him oh! Someone's knocking on the door downstairs I'll be right back. (_Hears Gaige run downstairs open the door and talk to someone for a brief moment she closes the door and runs back up.) _"Okay and I'm back and guess what Axton just invited me over to hang out with him this is going to be awesome, anyways Gaige signing off".

Walking up to Axton's home only took like two minutes and once I got there I knew I came at an inconvenient time. Hearing the shouting that sounded like a man stuck in a skag pen I knew a fight was going on. Just as I turned around to leave someone yelled out to me "Hey you actually came, give me a second to get downstairs" once Axton came downstairs I didn't know what was weirder that he was wearing pink underwear and had a sharpie marker mustache on his face or the fact he was holding a stout boy by his leg. "Oh yea give me a second to explain all of this" and Axton went into a fully detailed story on how he woke up and found out Salvador "the stout boy" had dyed all of his white boxers pink and drew a sharpie marker mustache on his face while he was sleeping. Then how he caught Salvador by leaving a picture of Moxxi in a bikini on the table and once he got Salvador he held him upside down by his leg so he couldn't get hit by the wild punches and how she shown up right after. "Yeah well come right in I'm going to change first, by the way this is Tannis she is a friend of my family" he gestured to a skinny woman who was babbling something about the warrior, and eridium whatever that stuff was.

I heard Axton run up the steps and the sound of a shower accompanying soon after. I was waiting for about ten minutes before Axton came down in a red commando uniform and a sandblaster helmet in his hand. "Well Gaige welcome to Pandora, We're there ain't no rest for the wicked" I didn't understand Axton's quote but something tells me I'll find out. About an hour later of traveling Axton and I enter a Hyperion train and make our way to the passenger car. Once we reached the passenger car Axton stiffened up and threw me to the ground as a Hyperion robot crashed into the side of the train and two more followed it. Axton took out a pistol and quickly took out two robots and for looks he used a rocket launcher to take out the last robot. More robots were coming through the hole on the side though and they seemed endless. In the blink of an eye Axton threw out a turret deck unit and it chewed up the robots in a matter of seconds and conserving Axton's ammo. He grabbed my arm and pulled me with him to the front car, the last sound I heard was an explosion and I blacked out.

Axton's pov

I pulled myself out of the thick and heavily packed snow and held my arm that most likely broke from the impact. I looked around and remembered Gaige was with me when the explosion happened.

"Gaige, oh dear lord, Gaige" I franticly looked around and dug around n the snow but I couldn't find her. Dropping to my knees in defeat I barely noticed the sound of someone running towards me. The footfalls stopped in front of me, and I looked up in hope but instead of Gaige it was Zer0 in his assassin attire looking down at me. Another pair of footfalls where heard accompanied by Gaige's voice

"Oh my god will someone help me out here, this place seriously sucks". Running towards her voice I found her stomping around in the snow, without thinking I ran towards her and held her in my one good arm and didn't notice Gaige tap my shoulder, but I was too late as Maya's rage unleashed.

"Axton what are you doing. Are… are you cheating on me with some disgusting gear head? You know what I'll give you a minute to explain or we are through". May was staring daggers at me as I turned around.

"Well you see you've got it all wrong let me explain okay what happened was…" so a couple minutes later I finished my explanation for Maya and she seemed a little…edgy by the way she was holding the submachine gun in her hands. Before anymore arguments could arise the hum of a car filled everyone's ears and a bandit truck jumped right over the snow bank they were standing by. From inside the truck Zer0's facemask light up with a smile as he motioned for them to get on without argument they walked over and piled into the back of the large truck. After thirty minutes of driving no one spoke until the sound of rockets and machine guns filled the air. I looked around the truck and I noticed the bandits who were shooting at us. Each one of them was wearing standard scraps the bandits called "armor" and judging by their tactics they were the bloodshot bandits that attacked anything that moved and fought as a scattered unit.

A bump on the road shot the truck into the air and slammed it back onto the ground in a bone jarring impact that flung Gaige and I off the truck onto the road with little notice. Our ride drove off as the bloodshot bandits circled us and pointed their guns at us.

"Well looky here boys we got us a ex-commando and a little girl" the bandits were chuckling at Gaige as she struggled to get loose of their hold on her arms.

"I am not a little girl I am a grown woman you bastards now let me go" Gaige was struggling in any way possible from kicking to biting and clawing at anything that was close to her.

"Well if you're a woman we'll treat you like one bitch' the bandit took out a knife and held it over her face and scraped her face with the tip of the knife until Gaige's cut started bleeding freely. I couldn't take it anymore no one treats Gaige like that I grabbed my Dahl tomahawk and rushed at the man and slashed his throat open. Well this is going to be a tough situation to get out of…fubar

Well hoped yall enjoyed the story tune in next time to see what will happen to Axton and Gaige and thanks for the people who followed so far, yall know who you are


	3. Flashback and Hangover

I don't own borderlands 2 and previous installments so now that that's out of the way here is the story enjoy.

Gaige's pov

I felt the bandit's jagged knife cut into my cheek with ease as it parted my flesh in a single cut. My blood was dripping down my cheek and forming a small puddle at my feet in seconds. Before I noticed Axton jumped up and used his tomahawk to slit the leader's throat and get confronted by the rest.

"C'mon slag lick try and kill us it'll just make it even more pleasurable taking your girlfriend" One of the bandits teased Axton. Not realizing the danger the bandit put himself into Axton revealed a wicked smile and he threw down his turret deck. Expecting to see his camouflaged killing machine appear he was let down when a spark emitted from the device and made it useless. Once the bandit saw the turret deck he smiled and laughed.

"Hey, I know you; you're that kid who was shipped in from Hieronymus. Let me guess, you didn't live up to your military's expectations so they left you to rot here just like us, DAHL threw us on the same boat my friend" At the end of the bandit's speech Axton lost it

"I was not thrown here by DAHL and I am not a low life bandit like you so DIE!" Axton sprang into action using his tomahawk to chop off the limbs of many bandits or just slice their throats open quick and clean. Every now and then he would use a bandit as a meat-shield and once he was through with them he would throw their bullet ridden body at another bandit so he could get right up in their faces to deliver them a bloody end that caused more pain than a bullet wound. I stared wide-eyed at this bloody but intriguing battle with each kill it looked like an intricate dance, left to right, weave and cut and repeated in this pattern until all of the bandits were piled on the road in a jarred and bloody heap.

Axton sauntered his way to where I was on on my knees in awe from his display of brutality. He helped me up and started walking in the direction our ride went without a word. I was starting to get more curious about him, well more than before anyways. Finally after what seemed like hours we reached the gates of Sanctuary and were let in by none other than Lt. Davis as he tried to hit on me…again. Unfortunately for him Axton must have been in a pretty bad mood seeing how he punched Lt. Davis in the face or…um helmet and caused it to cave in, making Davis scratch at the helmet desperately trying to get it off of his head. But as soon as he got it off of his head Axton was long gone.

Axton's pov

Once we got into Sanctuary I was seething I was compared to bandits and they hurt Gaige, who I care for very much. If that wasn't enough Lt. Davis tried hitting on her again so I just punched in his helmet hoping that would shut him up for a while. After a couple of minutes of watching him try to get off the busted helmet I just left so I could go home and sleep. I decided to go to my private apartment in Sanctuary so I wouldn't have to deal with Salvador and his jackass pranks or listen to Tannis's ranting as usual.

After minutes of walking I make it to my apartment and fumble around for my key that's in my back pant pocket. Instead of my key I pull out an old battered picture of a stunning girl in her prom dress holding onto a ragged boy in a tuxedo with a wicked grin as he hugs her back. As the sudden wave of emotion hits me as I remember that night I stumble my way to Moxxi's bar to drink away my problem. I walk up to the bar and order the strongest drink Moxxi had and handed her twenty dollars for the drink as I drank away. Unfortunately the pumping music and alcohol only seems to make me remember it more.

_Flash Back_

_"Axton come on or we're going to be late for prom" a girl in a stunning white dress says as she fiddles with her necklace I got her. "Alright I'm here Sara the cars outside just let me get my tux" I reply as I pull on my black tuxedo and grab my keys for the Dahl army car I had outside. I grabbed her by the waist once we left the house and I got down on one knee. "Sarah I know we've only been dating for a year now but I love you so much and I was wondering if you would marry me" I look up to see her on the verge of tears as she exclaims yes as she slips on the diamond ring I bought for this special occasion. Then I remember going to prom Sarah and I dancing the night away without a care for the world. We woke up the next morning in the same bed embracing each other but without memories from the night before, but a few years later I came home to an empty house and a note saying how I was going to be executed tomorrow by the Dahl because of my seek of personal glory instead of following the orders my wife gave me. So I decided to hide on one of the border planets and wait it out, but before I left Sarah found me and gave me her dog tags and her ring and the last words she said to me will never go away "You can keep it, I never liked diamonds anyways"_

_End Of Flash Back_

Instead of waking up with a pounding headache at Moxxi's bar I woke up with a pounding headache at someone's house. I look around and notice the scrap parts and blueprints on the table and the smell of motor oil in the air. Guessing my location I call out for someone.

"Scooter were the hell are you and why did you bring me to your shop" instead of Scooters south accent a girl's voice answered or more specifically Gaige's voice.

"Hey Axton your actually awake I thought a few more days would go by without you"

"Wait what and why am I in my underwear"

Hoped yall liked it so far if you want more please like and subscribe or comment


End file.
